


【利艾】Deep in the meadow

by sadedo09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>女裝paro<br/>等著惡夢醒來的艾倫，在年歲裏尋找愛的兩人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【利艾】Deep in the meadow

#00

這就是生活，雖然不完美，卻最真實。

#01

剛過了收割的季節，臨河的草原上到處都沾惹著從幾裏外田畝傳來的熟麥香。

艾倫兩指撚著一株麥穗，放在女孩的鼻尖逗弄又猛然舉高，他坐著，女孩的身高只到他的頭，一雙小肥手揮舞在空中，咯咯笑著想要艾倫手中那把令人發癢的玩意兒。

“想要？”艾倫笑著問，又笑著說，“偏偏不給。”

女孩依舊一臉執著地想抓，兩個人就這樣你來我往好一陣子，後來艾倫終於肯把麥穗放到她的手裡，女孩小手一抓到便立刻握成拳，緊緊不放，艾倫說，“妳這小貪心鬼。”

她大笑著轉身跑開，艾倫才註意到從遠方走來的男人。

女孩背著光奔跑，一頭黑髮捲成花辮閃閃發亮，她栽進男人張開的雙臂裡，男人把她抱起來轉上兩圈，艾倫看見他們腳邊的青草都在跟著擺動，這副光景讓他的表情變得特別溫柔，迎著風，他的腦海裡又響起那陣旋律——

#02

“這是誰教你唱的？”利威爾問過他這個問題。

“我爸爸。”艾倫回答，結果對方在他回答完後露出驚訝的表情，“這麼驚訝？”

“也沒有。”

雖然利威爾這樣說，但是艾倫知道，這樣溫柔的曲調，確實很難想樣是一個男人會唱的。

他小時候總會在父親清理著藥具時，昏昏欲睡地躺在他的後背上聽他唱歌，明明低沈，卻帶著綿長的暖意，唱著家，唱著那個時候觸手可得的快樂，母親說，她的一顆心就是被父親的歌喉給拐走的。

“那我以後也能用這首歌拐人嗎？”他問。

父親哈哈大笑，母親則是溫柔地抱著他回房睡覺。

他們那時候在東德的一個小城市，不大，但人特別多，尤其是住宅區很密集，艾倫每天從家裡到學校都得經過人潮擁擠的廣場和地鐵站，有次學校美術老師讓他們畫一張“家”，大家都畫出城市灰濛濛的的樣子，只有艾倫畫了父親歌裡歌詞描繪的場景。

那才是他想住的地方。

結果畫完後被同學笑了好幾天。

怪胎耶格爾，是他們給他取的綽號。

他拿著畫回家後哭了，母親安慰他說，“有一天我們會去的。”

他揉著發紅的眼睛再問，“真的嗎？”

“真的。”

於是艾倫的元氣又回來了，沖著母親這句話，他覺得再做一陣子“怪胎耶格爾”也沒有關係。

後來有次母親出了趟遠門，艾倫記得那天天剛亮，母親披著一件繡著鳶尾花的紫色披風站在門口，他睡眼惺忪地站在家裡放藥的櫥櫃後，看著母親和父親交換了一個吻後便離開。

之後的天天他都問，“媽媽去哪了？”

“媽媽有個遠房親戚家裡出事了，她去幫忙。”父親總是不厭其煩地回答。

“要多久才會回來？”

“很快。”父親摸著他的頭，語氣安撫了那他有些不安的情緒。

他不習慣聽著歌睡著後沒人抱他去床上。

於是父親總會整理藥具到一半便抱著他回房，再轉身回去整理。

那天沒有什麼人來看病，於是他們關門關得特別早，他吵著父親煮了一鍋他們根本吃不完的燉肉，倘若母親看到一定會發火的那種份量。但艾倫特別高興，那個年紀的他總是以“偷偷”做了什麼不被允許的事情為樂。

吃完後，父親和艾倫說今天得要早點睡。

“為什麼？”

“明天爸爸要去別人家幫忙看診，必須早一點出門。”

無懈可擊的理由，艾倫知道，有的時候病人如果來不了，或是病人家裡比較富裕的，都得要他們自己拎著醫藥箱去。

“那我能跟著去嗎？”

“不行。”

“可是明天學校沒課——”

“那這樣最好，明天我會把早餐弄好再出門，你可以睡得飽一點。”

看樣子明天得自己度過了。

艾倫不太高興，因為他在這裡沒什麼朋友，好吧，是完全沒有，街坊的鄰居孩子們總是喊他是怪胎，父親母親一不在，他可得無聊死了。

他氣鼓鼓地把盤子扔到洗手檯便跑回房，留下父親坐在餐桌上無奈地笑。

在父親的專業領域來說，這是小孩子常常會有的“反叛心理”，父親說他覺得很可愛，艾倫就不懂了，這哪裡可愛了？他是在生氣！為什麼大人們總是不明白呢？

他在房間裡折騰了一整晚，東摸摸西摸摸，把架上的書和床底下的玩具都搗鼓了一遍。

“今天不聽歌了？”父親站在門外問。

“睡了！”艾倫一跳便跳進被窩裡。

雖然他這樣說，但是他沒有這樣做。

他瞇著眼睛看著門，還期待父親會敲著門求他原諒，說：好吧，我認輸，明天帶你一起去總行了吧！

但他等了又等，等了又等，卻什麼聲音都沒聽見。

很多年後他常常想如果自己那天就這樣睡著了會怎樣？他們一家人的命運是不是就會不一樣？

他反覆地問，卻只能自答一次又一次的：不知道。

這個問題的答案太困難，他也恐懼去想像，他覺得即便他睡著了也不會有任何改變，但在內心深處總是會有一個懸吊著的念頭，日日夜夜，年年歲歲地折磨著他。

太安靜了。

艾倫爬下床，他不滿為什麼父親不哄他。

他赤腳走到門邊把門打開，客廳太安靜了，廚房也是，但平常這個時候父親明明都是在廚房清理藥具的，接著他走出房間，客廳透來一陣微弱的火光，不是電燈平常會發出的那種亮光，他側身從櫥櫃後看出去，看見兩個“女人”站在客廳的中央。

艾倫一下就楞住了。

結果在火光中，其中一個女人轉過頭來——是父親的臉。

他漲紅起臉，幾乎是哭出來的放聲尖叫，他看見那個有著父親的臉的“女人”朝他奔來，而他的意識也隨之顛覆。

醒來後的他有一段時間總是渾渾噩噩的，常常有種以前的生活好像是一場夢的錯覺，甚至在很長的一段時間裡，他都無法形容和回憶起自己在當下那一瞬間的感受，究竟是驚訝？錯愕？恐懼？還是憎恨？

無論如何，他失去了那個會唱著歌哄他睡覺的人。

父親失蹤了，而母親則是帶著一個從親戚家來的女孩和他永遠地離開了那座城市。

#03

“這樣不夠，你得再給一點。”艾倫敲了敲桌上的空杯說。

“我操！這已經是我半個月的工資了！”讓不滿地抗議。

“是喔？那就可惜了，你看不到那些軍官出醜的洋相囉。”

讓咬著牙狠狠瞪了艾倫一眼，然後不甘不願地從口袋裡又掏出幾枚硬幣，“就這麼多了。”

艾倫笑嘻嘻地收下讓掏出的所有錢，然後說，“成交。”

這是他們很常玩的一個遊戲。

讓這個人總是對周遭很多事情看不順眼，脾氣又沖，誰撞了他一下他都得回報個一拳。今天從城外來了一群士兵，要死不死剛好經過平常讓都會堵著三笠的街口，在他們的嘲弄下，讓氣紅著臉把原先準備要送給三笠的花又硬生生收了回去。

士兵總喜歡嘲諷同性的男人，因為他們喜歡女人。

艾倫拉著阿爾敏到酒吧廚房外面堆酒的木屋裡，阿爾敏不情不願地說，“每次都是我，這一點都不公平。”

“你別抱怨這抱怨那了，那是你漂亮，不然你看我這樣穿女裝騙得了人嗎？”

“我不管，我就不想幹。”

“六四分？”艾倫掏出錢說，阿爾敏翻了個白眼，他又說，“不然三七分，不能再多了！”

“你和讓那個小氣鬼簡直一模一樣！”

“嘿嘿，我這是在幫我們，你知道什麼？”

艾倫從酒桶後的箱子裡拿出幾盒化妝品，手腳俐落地幫阿爾敏上妝，阿爾敏原本底子就白，一雙眼睛又大，扮起女裝每次都能騙得那群士兵為了摸他幾下掏出更多錢，然後他們會拖走最肥的那隻羊，給他扒得一乾二淨——

“屁股那裡給我多塞一點棉花，每次他們都捏得痛死我了。”

“好好好，給你多塞一點，那你記得多扭幾下。”

阿爾敏一聽氣得往艾倫身上招呼了好幾拳。

“等等照樣在旅館前等。”

“知道了啦。”

艾倫把阿爾敏推進酒吧後便從後面的門跑走，酒吧幾條街外有一間和他們混得很熟的大叔開的旅館，說是旅館也挺讓人發笑，因為入住的十個人有九個都不是旅客。

他一踏進旅館的小鐵捲門裡就看見大叔露在櫃檯前的半顆頭，他晃著身體靠上去，眼睛瞥向桌上攤開的雜誌說，“您一大清早看這個不會太刺激嗎？”

大叔頭也不擡的問，“今天又賺了多少？”

“沒多少，今天接的是讓那小子的單，算虧了，看等等阿爾敏能回多少本。”

大叔笑著搖搖頭。

然後樓頂上突然傳來一聲女性高昂的尖叫聲。

“殺豬啊？”艾倫往上看了一眼。

“叫到昨天淩晨呢，才消停一會兒剛又開始了。”

“職業的？”

“我看是偷情的，八九不離十是忍太久。”

“他們在哪間房？等等給我排間離遠點的，免得我搜到一半肥羊被吵醒就不好了。”

“你聽她叫成這樣，我給你排再遠有用？”

“不管，反正你是老闆你得給我負責啊。”

“你這死小子。”

大叔伸手就要給艾倫一掌，結果被他躲了開來，艾倫伸手從鑰匙籃裡抓了把鑰匙便轉身溜了出去。

這次阿爾敏特別久。

艾倫蹲在一邊的巷子裡探頭不知道看了幾次，結果一個人影都沒看見。

我去，不會是出什麼事情了吧？

他抓了抓頭，只猶豫了一秒，廢話，阿爾敏可是他最好的朋友，可不能為了那幾枚硬幣就給賣了啊！

艾倫一站起身，一道黑壓壓的人影就壓了過來，他定睛一瞧——

“……艾倫。”阿爾敏哭喪著臉被一個男人揪著領子。

“阿爾敏！”艾倫驚呼，他望向那個男人說，“你誰啊！給我放開！”

艾倫伸手一拉發現男人的力氣大得驚人，他兩隻手使勁扯著阿爾敏也扯不動。

“艾、艾倫，疼疼疼！”

媽的，艾倫面子一下就掛不住了，“你快給我放開，不然我報警了啊！”

男人一聽便挑起眉問，“報警？你確定？”

艾倫這才看清楚男人的樣子，趕情他剛剛註意力都撲在阿爾敏身上了。男人一身軍裝，黑色的頭髮整齊地梳在耳後，胸前掛的標誌是他從來沒有看過的，明顯比之前他們招惹的那些小兵們還要不好惹。

“這個人剛剛“騷擾”我的部下，我想要報警的應該是我？”

“你哪隻眼睛看到他騷擾了？”

“他用屁股磨蹭我部下的生殖器官。”

艾倫瞪大眼，轉看阿爾敏，“你夠可以的啊！你哪裡學來的？”

“不是你叫我多扭幾下的嗎？”

“我是叫你多扭，我沒叫你蹭——”

男人打斷他們問，“所以你們是共犯？”

“不是！”艾倫說。

“真的不是？”

“真的不是。”

“確定不是？”

“確定不是。”

“那我帶他回去了。”

“你要帶他去哪？”

“我們軍營有我們軍營的“規矩”。”

“艾倫救我——”

“我說你這個人不講理啊！你說他騷擾，那你怎麼沒問你部下爽不爽？”

男人不打算繼續和他爭論，拽著阿爾敏就要走，艾倫急得臉都紅了，他幾步向前，結果掛在腰間上的鑰匙框啷一聲的掉了出來，男人停下腳步，看見地上鑰匙的標誌。

“求你了，放了阿爾敏吧。”

艾倫才這麼開口一求，沒想到男人竟然真的就鬆手了。

正當他們鬆一口氣時，男人彎腰撿起地上的鑰匙，另外一隻手揪住艾倫的衣領把他往旅館的鐵捲門裡拖。

這情況轉變得太快，艾倫和阿爾敏都楞住了。

“你抓我幹什麼！”

“騷擾。”

“你放、放開！阿爾敏！哇！大叔大叔大叔——”艾倫想往櫃檯求救，結果竟然空無一人。

我操你媽的這混蛋大叔八成又跑進裡面的臥室自慰去了！

“大叔！阿爾敏！”

阿爾敏一看見艾倫被男人拽上樓梯，想都沒想的就往外面跑，他知道自己手無縛雞之力打不過那個男人，所以得去找救兵來才行。

上了樓後，艾倫發現剛剛那個女的還在叫，整個窄廊裡迴盪著她那一聲又一聲“危險”的聲音。

男人很快地找到與鑰匙上數字匹配的房號，幾下就把艾倫整個人甩了進去。

艾倫開始懷疑這個男人精神不正常，他決定換個方式和男人溝通，“我說你能不能冷靜點？”

結果下一秒男人就掐著他的下巴吻了上去。

菸味，薄荷涼水，還有刮鬍泡的氣味一口氣湧進他的嘴裡。

除了驚愕之外，艾倫竟然還有心思感嘆於這個男人的吻技了得。

男人離開他的唇後問，“喜歡男的？”

艾倫楞了一下，然後說，“……你連這都看得出來？”

“那你看不看得出來我也喜歡男的？”

男人問完後勾起了一抹笑，這樣近距離一看，艾倫才發現簡直是他的超級大天菜。男人的輪廓剛硬，嘴唇特別薄，眼睛是微微上翹的形狀，看起來冷冷酷酷的，原本整齊梳在耳後的頭髮落了幾根到額前，看上去男人味更重了。

艾倫胸口一陣悸動，鬼使神差的自己吻過去。

他們的唇貼在一起，男人的舌頭滑了進來，他調皮地用牙齒咬住男人的舌，對方伸手往他的腰肉上一掐，艾倫脫離這個吻，手抓著男人的衣領，眼睛盯著他胸前配戴的勳章問，“你們軍營的“規矩”可以搞男人？”

男人手按在艾倫的臉上，“他們以為我是帶個“女人”來搞。”

艾倫失笑說，“我還以為你多心疼你部下被騷擾？”

“這和我要上你這件事並沒有沖突。”

“敢情你一開始就看上我了？”

“從你在酒吧續第二杯開始。”

“我操。”

“那你呢？上一秒不是還在演“不要不要我不要”的小純情？”

“因為我不想被當成女人操。”

艾倫說完後就開始扒起他身上的衣服，可能自己在對方眼中已經淫蕩到不像話了，上一秒還是被迫的受害者，這一秒就變成主動脫人衣服求操的婊子。

他喜歡男人。

這是艾倫自己突然在某一天發現的。

但很快地，他就發現這個時代不允許，也唾棄。

他覺得自己在深夜裡發冷，找不到一個理解的人來溫暖他的身體。

這樣的日子很可怕，他甚至自暴自棄地發誓只要有人願意擁抱他，只要一句話，他可以義無反顧地撲上去。

一眨眼的時間，他和男人都被對方脫得渾身精光，男人軍裝下的身材好得令人瞠目結舌，艾倫並沒有什麼“堅持一定要在上面”的雄性氣魄，可以和這樣的人做愛，其實也沒什麼好再要求的了，於是他主動躺到了床上，用手撐住頭看向對方。

男人跟著上床壓在艾倫的身體上，他長著厚繭的手掌包裹住他和艾倫的陰莖，當艾倫感受到對方性器上灼熱的溫度時，原本還軟著的莖身一下就挺了起來。

他閉著眼享受男人的服務。

從陰莖前端裡滲出的熱液成了潤滑的利器，當他的肉莖被男人的厚繭擦過時，同時也會有一股電流刺激著他的神經，讓他整個人渾身顫抖，就這樣來回幾次後，艾倫先射了第一波在男人的手中。

艾倫還遊離在高潮裡時，男人塗著精液的手指已經捅進艾倫後面緊澀的肉穴裡。

“你不射嗎？”

“等會兒。”

男人擡高艾倫的一條腿，手指幾下就把肉穴給操開來。

艾倫還以為下一秒男人就要操進來，結果見他遲遲沒有動作，空閒的那條腿便主動勾上去，“等什麼？”

男人說，“等你這句話？”

有了前戲和精液的潤滑，男人的陰莖不太困難的就進入到艾倫的身體裡，結合的那一刻，兩個人同時發出了解脫的爽快嘆息聲，對於“他們”來說，這樣完美契合的性愛實在很不容易。

艾倫的腿纏住男人的腰，牙齒咬著手背上的皮肉，他不喜歡像隔壁那個女的讓所有人都能聽見自己的呻吟，快意從他的嘴裡發出一聲聲破碎的低吟，聽在男人耳裡是上等的催情劑，下身擺動的速度更是兇猛。

“啊、啊……嗯……”

他渾身發熱，像被丟進一鍋煮沸的水裡。

疼，卻又無可自拔的爽快著。

男人俯身吻著他的鎖骨和胸膛，噴出的粗息就撒在他紅腫的乳頭上，艾倫躁動地扭著腰，要男人捅進最深處，男人之間的每一場性愛仿彿都是以“求你把我弄壞”為原則在進行著。

男人一路從小腹處吻上來，艾倫在他的嘴裡嚐到了密布在他們肌肉上的薄汗，他緊錮住男人的頭，不可自拔地索求久違又珍稀的溫暖，是上帝——好吧他想那些每個禮拜都上教堂歌頌潔身自愛的人可能會堅決抗議，於是他更正，是躲在每個人床下的房事小精靈所帶來的禮物。

艾倫射出來的時候，他渾身散發出來的力氣像是恨不得要絞死男人那樣。

對方在高潮前拔出了在他體內橫沖直撞的性器，悶哼一聲後便射在他因為喘息而起伏的小腹上。

男人摟著他的肩膀便往床的另一邊躺下，艾倫的手覆上沾染到對方精液的恥毛上，刺人的硬毛被滋潤得有些軟滑，他特別喜歡這種觸感，也算是他的怪僻之一，但哪個人沒有一點怪癖？

剛完事一輪的兩人都很沈默。

突然外面的樓道口就傳來一陣急促的腳步聲。

“嗯？我們有幹那麼久了嗎？”艾倫問。

“什麼？”男人一臉搞不懂他在說什麼。

“艾倫！艾倫！”是阿爾敏的聲音，“艾倫！我帶三笠來了！”

“救兵來了。”艾倫笑著說。

“……你結婚了？”男人皺起眉頭，覆誦著三笠這個名字。

艾倫坐起身來，肩膀上都是男人留下的痕跡，他說，“哪間教堂的牧師會幫人和自己姊姊宣誓的？你說來聽聽，搞不好哪天我們兩個也能去找他證婚呢。”

男人被他這番話逗笑了，手又不安分的摸上艾倫的臀部，“你想結婚？”

艾倫還沒回答，房間的門又被撞了開來，他們的視線一起看過去，對上的是一臉錯愕的阿爾敏和三笠，艾倫倒是十分冷靜地說，“嗨，來自我介紹一下？”

阿爾敏和三笠都沒有說話。

“利威爾，”男人躺在床上說，“我的名字。”

艾倫面向他，微微歪頭答，“艾倫．耶格爾。”

#04

艾倫現在有點緊張，今天他和阿爾敏去送酒回來的途中遇到流動小販，這在他們這裡不常見，因為不合法，不過因為小販總是會賣一些有趣少見的廉價品，所以私底下還是很流行這種交易。他們趁著警察還沒來時溜了過去，結果艾倫一眼就相中飾品攤上的一枚綠葉吊墜，造型很英氣，不知道怎麼的他覺得很適合利威爾，於是二話不說就買了下來。

結果現在東西買了，反而不知道該不該送了。

“你說他會不會一看就知道我是和那些小販買的？然後逮捕我？”

阿爾敏聽著就笑了出來，“他都和你上床那麼多次了，你被關了他找誰去？”

“也是……可是這東西他看得上眼嗎？”

阿爾敏思考了一下，然後搖頭，“看不上。”

艾倫一聽急了，東西都差點要砸桌上去。

“你冷靜點，我的意思是說，我覺得除了你之外，我們這兒他都看不上眼。”

艾倫難得的臉紅，“你少調侃我。”

“不過一個吊墜，你們都交往那麼久——”

“咳咳咳！我們並沒有“交往”！”

“是喔，沒有在交往還能相約打炮持續兩年的也夠可以的，我該怎麼稱讚你們？最癡情的炮友？”

“他一個月才回城一趟——”

“嚴格上是二十天回來一趟，然後你們搞一整晚。”

“我操！你這話出去可別亂說！”

“我嘴巴縫得比三笠都緊好嗎！”

知道艾倫和利威爾關係的人只有兩個，就是三笠和阿爾敏。對於這段“關係”，阿爾敏老早就知道艾倫的性向，對此他並沒有任何偏見，只是三笠好像天生就和利威爾不對盤，外加她一直以做為艾倫姊姊這點為己任，很是不滿艾倫每次都得跑去那間亂七八糟的旅館和利威爾“幽會”，當然在她這麼說的時候艾倫會嚴加抗議說：那才不是幽會！

艾倫又重新把吊墜握在手裡，覺得額頭都在冒汗，“那我到底是送還是不該送？”

阿爾敏仔細地看了艾倫一會兒，最後轉過身子和他直視，“你到底對利威爾什麼想法？”

“什、什麼想法？”

“你是單純把他當炮友？還是你——愛他？”

出乎意料地，艾倫並沒有在阿爾敏說出最後兩個字的時候困窘地跳起來大呼小叫，相反地，他的臉紅得像是一顆已經熟過頭的蘋果一樣，結結巴巴地擠不出一句完整的回答。

“我覺得你愛他。”阿爾敏說，語氣肯定得沒有給艾倫反駁的機會，“今天你自己去吧。”

“什麼？”

阿爾敏把化妝品遞到艾倫鼻子下面，“你今天“自己”和利威爾去旅館。”

艾倫身上正套著一件深紅色洋裝，一頭棕髮亂糟糟，臉上的妝還是阿爾敏給他抹的，他壓根沒從鏡子裡看現在的自己是什麼樣子，剛剛他們吵了半天，不是，是艾倫單方面和阿爾敏吵了半天，最後還是被無情地扔出來。

他踩著不合尺寸的鞋子邊咒罵邊往約好的地點走去，其實他大可以掉頭就走的，沒錯，為什麼他不直接回家？這個想法一直盤旋在他的腦海，尤其是暗巷裡幾個不懷好意的流氓盯著他露在裙外的大腿吹口哨時，他幾乎就要掉頭走人了——

可他媽的就是想見利威爾。

利威爾二十天才回城一趟，如果他今天爽約了，那就表示他們得再隔二十天才能見面。

雖然艾倫不能肯定利威爾是不是也如此珍惜這天，但艾倫就是稀罕了，還是稀罕的不得了。

操他媽的就和阿爾敏說的一樣，他愛上利威爾了。

突然一隻手從背後摟住他的腰，他正打算回頭破口大罵時，那股熟悉的薄荷涼水味飄了過來，“利威爾？”

“還真的是你。”利威爾軍帽下的眉頭皺了起來，“怎麼是你？還穿成這樣？”

“……阿爾敏今天有事。”

利威爾湊上前來，鼻子停在艾倫的耳朵旁，艾倫整個人縮了縮，女裝有種詭異的力量，明明是稀鬆平常的動作卻會格外讓人覺得羞恥，“你塗什麼了？”

“啊？沒、沒塗什麼，隨便亂擦的。”

“嗯，挺香的。”

艾倫覺得很害躁，他也不知道自己是怎麼了，突然就像個女人蹩扭了起來，他的手絞著衣服，視線慌亂地到處亂飄，直到利威爾牽起他的手往前走時，他還差點天旋地轉地以為自己要跌倒了。

“去哪？”剛問出口艾倫就想賞自己兩巴掌。

利威爾勾著嘴角說，“你說呢？”

每次只要訓練回城，城裡的各處都會充斥著性愛的聲音，雖然不太道德，但人類性慾需要解放這件事是自然天性，所以軍營對此也就睜隻眼閉隻眼，當然這不表示他們就能容忍另一半是“男人”，要是利威爾被抓到是和男人上床解決慾望——艾倫連想都不敢想後果會是怎樣。

所以女裝是他們唯一的辦法。

他們也不會去大叔開的旅館上床，要是被認出來也是一件麻煩，所以輾轉找了很久才找到一間同樣隱密的旅館，今天利威爾拉著艾倫進去的時候，艾倫刻意把頭低了下去，他沒有自信像阿爾敏那樣騙過櫃檯的人，但顯然櫃檯的人並沒有心思去管他們，只是心領神會的遞給利威爾鑰匙。

一進門，利威爾就把艾倫抱著撞上門板，他的手伸進艾倫裙裡，“我都不知道你那麼淫蕩啊？要不是我剛剛認出你，你穿成這樣走在那條街不出十分鐘就被人拖進去輪了。”

“喔？”艾倫仰起脖子，挑釁地說，“你又知道我不想被輪了？”

利威爾瞇起眼睛，手按在艾倫的大腿上狠掐了一下，“我可以把你扔回去。”

艾倫咬住利威爾的耳朵輕聲說，“扔啊，你捨得？我又沒學教堂那些變態戴什麼貞操帶，只要能讓我爽了，誰他媽想上我就能上，我腿張開著歡迎呢？”

他一說完，利威爾兩隻手撐在他的膝蓋後把人給擡起來，接著走上幾步把他丟到小矮櫃上，邊解腰帶邊說，“那你還不趕緊把腿張開歡迎我？”

他看著利威爾早就不知道勃起多久的陰莖彈出來時，笑得比以往的樣子都還要好看，兩條修長的腿大開著歡迎利威爾的到來，對方一掀裙擺，涼颼颼的風就灌了進來，逼得他微挺的性器冷得發疼。

“你沒穿內褲？”

“直接掀起來就能來一炮不好嗎？”

“那你他媽就別脫了。”

這次利威爾吻他時多了口紅的味道，奇奇怪怪的，艾倫摟著利威爾，任憑對方把他的裙子撩到大腿上，露出底下一大片裸露的春光，他終究還是忍不住問，“你說會有多少人願意上穿成這樣的我？”

利威爾把陰莖埋入他體內時說，“你可能沒看過人被賣到軍營裡的樣子？”

“還有這種的？”

“違法，大家都偷偷來，尤其是荒郊野外，夠癲狂的那種。”

“那是什麼樣子？”

“我覺得你應該不會想知道。”

艾倫沒繼續追問他，只是表情變得有點冷漠，“你說人是窮得多慘才會為了錢變成那樣？”

“也不全然是為了錢。”

“……我也不是為了錢才願意被你上的。”

艾倫說完後才發現原來他和利威爾之間有多不適合情話，因為隔沒幾秒他們都笑了出來。

穿著女裝做愛真的有種莫名的羞恥感，艾倫說不上來，天知道他和利威爾其實已經用過十來種不同的做愛方式，但從來沒有一種像自己穿著女裝被操還要讓他感到羞恥、羞恥、羞恥——

為什麼？

艾倫被利威爾捅得渾身發軟，他半張開眼越過對方的臉看到對面鏡子裡的自己，他並不瘦弱，男人該有的肌肉他都有，雖然不像利威爾的那麼發達，被揉得淩亂的衣服包裹住他赤裸的肉體，富含肌理的雙腿像章魚一樣纏住男人的腰，一點都不像是個女人，但深紅色女裝裡的他卻有種異樣的美感。

他不明白為什麼他會對這樣的自己有那麼強烈的感覺。

利威爾從矮櫃操他操到床上，艾倫跨坐在利威爾身上，肉穴緊緊吸著對方的性器，他壓在利威爾堅硬的胸膛上，吃力地上下擺動著腰，賣力地吞吐著火熱的慾望。

利威爾也沒閒著，雙手往上把艾倫平坦的胸部捏出兩團小肉球。

“你、你幹什麼……”艾倫看見自己隆起的胸部，整張臉幾乎要燒了起來。

但利威爾很快地放開說，“還不勤快點動，你打算什麼時候才射？”

紅色的洋裝蓋住他們交合的下體，但艾倫的陰莖卻把洋裝往前捅出了一個形狀，利威爾饒富意味的盯著艾倫被裹住抖動的性器。艾倫雖然看不見，但他知道這件洋裝回頭可算是毀了，他的臀部被弄得濕漉漉的，想都不用想就知道那裡慘烈的情況。

最後艾倫動到腰都要斷了，利威爾才終於爽快地射出來——內射，不知道從什麼時候開始他已經忘了“基本”禮儀。

兩個人又躺在床上膩歪好一陣，利威爾就爬起來要去洗澡，他受不了做愛完渾身是汗的身體。

而艾倫一直等到聽見水聲才爬下床，他坐到鏡子前面，是一個很簡陋的化妝台，妓女也是要化妝的。當鏡子的人影落到艾倫的眼裡時，他突然有種想要放聲大哭的沖動，他不知道為什麼，他覺得疑惑，覺得害怕，千百種情緒波濤洶湧地淹沒了他。

他伸手撫摸自己的臉，指尖碰觸到的是粗糙劣質的蜜粉，蓋掉他麥色的肌膚，讓他變得和街上的女人們一樣，是病態的白色，而唇上的口紅已經滑出兩瓣唇之外，被方才和利威爾激烈的親吻糊掉了原本的顏色，看上去滑稽十足。

你是誰？

我是你。

多年前頂著父親那張臉的“女人”突然出現在他背後，他摸著艾倫的臉說，“真美。”是記憶裡父親溫柔的嗓音。

你在害怕什麼？

我不是女人。

可是你明明就是女人啊？

我不是。

你是，“我們”都是女人，這個樣子才是我們渴望的，瘋狂的，顛癡的夢想——

“你在發什麼呆？”利威爾已經沖完身體出來，看見艾倫呆呆地坐在鏡子前面。

“……好看嗎？”

“你說什麼？”

“我說我這樣好看嗎？”

利威爾嗤笑一聲，沒有回答，轉身從床上拿回自己的衣服要往身上套。

“你得賠我一件洋裝，這件都要壞了。”

“你怎麼變得像街上那群女人一樣婆婆媽媽的？”

“我不管。”

利威爾無所謂地丟錢給他，然後說，“以後別穿成這樣。”

“為什麼？”

“沒為什麼，我不喜歡。”

那句“我不喜歡”挑動了艾倫的神經，什麼叫做“我不喜歡”？

“我對著女的硬不起來。”利威爾一想到剛剛自己捏揉出艾倫隆起的胸部就頭皮發麻。

一股氣直直沖到艾倫的胸口，突然就打不住，面對利威爾的嫌惡，他也不知道是想為誰抗辯，語氣十分尖銳地說，“可我就喜歡這樣。”

利威爾翻了個白眼，“你他媽是不是有毛病？”

“毛病？”

“一個大男人穿什麼女裝？要躲人眼線那是情非得已，還真玩出情趣來了？”

“你管這叫情趣？”

“我不管那叫情趣，那叫變態，叫噁心。”

艾倫瞪大眼睛，聽著那一句又一句的“變態”“噁心”像是刀子一樣捅著他的臉，大罵著他不要臉。在父親失蹤後，學校的孩子對他的稱謂從“怪胎耶格爾”變成“變態耶格爾”，這還不是最難聽的，他們說他的父親是個徹頭徹尾的性變態，扮成女人和別人跑了，有一天他也會變得和他父親一樣——

他硬生生地吞下幾乎要破喉的尖叫，冷冷地說，“你現在才知道和你搞的一直都是這麼噁心的變態嗎？”

“……”

“以後我上床都穿這樣，你愛上不上隨便你。”

最後他們僵持了幾十秒，利威爾勃然大怒地甩門離去，門關上的那一瞬間，眼淚才從艾倫的眼睛裡掉下來，他咬牙沖進浴室一頭栽進放滿水的盆子裡，他想，他沒哭，這不是他的眼淚，然後他擡起臉，又哭得像個女人一樣止不住淚水。

#05

後來他們整整半年沒有見面。

阿爾敏還在為利威爾找藉口說那是因為他們軍隊最近忙，艾倫嗤之以鼻。

“你還留著那個吊墜啊？”阿爾敏假裝不經意地問。

艾倫一聽就伸手把檯子上的吊墜掃進抽屜裡，“好歹花錢買的，丟了浪費。”

“我聽說今天利——軍隊要回城了。”

艾倫垂著眼睛沒說話，只是用鼻子冷哼了一聲。

“你不想去看看嗎？”

他還是沒說話。

“真的不去？”

最後艾倫還是去了，他就是天殺的沒出息！沒出息！

阿爾敏陪著他去利威爾他們回來時會經過的一個廣場，特別多女人會聚集在那裡“找生意”，艾倫一臉不情願被阿爾敏拖著走，兩個人擠在人群裡等著軍隊訓練回來，艾倫頭昏腦脹，對利威爾的氣也沒完全消完，還正想著要不要回去的時候就被阿爾敏打醒過來。

“艾倫！利威爾回來了！你看！”

也不知道是不是天意，可笑的命運，他才一擡頭就特別矯情的和利威爾對到視線，對方臉上驟變的表情讓艾倫知道他看到自己了。算了，艾倫，別計較這些了，他想，接著要開口喊利威爾的時候，對方竟然把臉轉了回去——

他這一整天糟得像發酸的酒一樣。

不知道自己怎麼去找利威爾的，也不知道自己怎麼在被他甩了之後回來的。

“餵！艾倫！有差事找你！”讓扯著一嗓子就跑了進來，阿爾敏也來不及攔下他。

“什麼差事？”

“今天又他媽有個混——”

“錢，還有名字，”艾倫語氣冷靜地不行，“我接了。”

他可不是什麼貞潔烈婦，說難聽一點，利威爾算他的誰？炮友甩了一個還有千千萬萬個，他何苦為了一棵樹放棄整座森林？要說今天之前他還為了一絲留戀而守著對方，那他今天被用那麼狠的方式甩掉，可總算能正大光明爬別人的床了吧？

讓說他打算教訓的目標“聽說”是個和艾倫一樣的同類，當然讓並不知道艾倫的性向為何，是艾倫自己歸類的，所以他今天打算自己去。

“今天不去大叔的旅館嗎？”阿爾敏問。

“不去。”

艾倫就是要去和利威爾常去的那間，他和阿爾敏說他自己能搞定後就走了，本來阿爾敏還打算勸他，只是他沒聽，鐵了心今晚要在那張床上把利威爾給徹底甩了。

之後他順利地勾到落單的目標，他想對方一眼就看出來自己是男的，果然如傳聞那樣跟著他走了，對方有著一頭紅色頭髮，長得普普通通，和利威爾比起來就像是雜草一樣，但事到如今艾倫覺得也沒必要那麼挑了，他強迫自己停止對利威爾的念想，專註在眼前的男人身上。

“最近流行這種的？”男人手放在艾倫的身上邊摸邊問。

“流行？”

“穿的像個女的搞——”

男人沒把話說完，他的嘴唇停在艾倫的頸骨不知道舔吻了多久，艾倫隔著褲頭都能感受到他硬得不行的陰莖，他也不知道自己是戳到對方哪個點，可能對方是真的喜歡這種“噁心”的“流行”。

“聽說你喜歡男人？”艾倫問。

“……你不也是？”

“我是，但也不是。”

“什麼意思？”

男人困惑地擡起頭，艾倫從腰側後拔出了刀，“我穿成這樣可不是什麼他媽的“流行”，我是女的，你要幹我就從陰道裡捅進來，否則免談。說真的，你特別幸運，是第一個給我陰道破處的人，嗯？幫我切開好嗎？”

後來艾倫在男人驚恐的表情下離開。

艾倫給了自己四字評價：可悲至極。

他在冷風裡行走，難得沒有半個人來煩他，走了不知道多久，一直沒有走回到家，經過廣場的時候仿彿還能感受到當時利威爾離他而去的冷酷氛圍，利威爾是什麼？怎麼突然就成了空氣？成了水？為什麼才失去一時半刻，他就痛得幾乎活不下去了呢？

他一直遊蕩到清晨，回家的時候看到三笠抱著雙臂守在廚房的桌子旁。

“妳沒睡？”

“你們去哪了？我等了一整晚都沒消息。”

“沒消息？阿爾敏呢？我不是讓他先回來了嗎？”

“回來？昨天家裡一整晚都只有我一個。”

他們面面相覷，直到中午，是中午吧？艾倫想，後來他記得不是很清楚了，只記得兩個警察到他們家，說阿爾敏死了。

他就死在昨晚艾倫去過的那間旅館，兇手是差點和艾倫上床的那個紅髮男人。

艾倫不知道阿爾敏怎麼又跑了過去，但隱約間他覺得自己知道原因——阿爾敏還是擔心他，還是想阻止他，只是他又做了什麼？他撩撥挑釁了那個瘋子後就自己走了，留下阿爾敏一個人碰上他，被強姦，被施暴，被活活勒死——

這在城裡不是什麼特別大的事情，軍營草草了結對兇手的處置。

在外人看來，阿爾敏死得“很不光彩”，喪禮那一天只有艾倫、三笠還有讓在。

三笠在燒花的時候，艾倫就站在火焰旁邊，整個人恍恍惚惚的，最後他把那天晚上穿的洋裝往火裡丟了進去，那不是之前被利威爾弄髒的紅色洋裝，是後來又新買的一件白色洋裝，他看著被火焰吞噬的衣服，就好像是自己也被焚燒一樣，燒得只剩下灰燼，被風一吹就都全散了去。

#06

時局開始變得動盪。

軍隊幾乎都撤出了城內，而艾倫再也沒有見過利威爾。

後來三笠和讓結婚了，不過好笑的是婚禮並不是讓要求的，他甚至想拒絕，因為他再三天就要被入伍了，其實這一點都不好笑，甚至讓人沮喪，但最後三笠還是要讓帶她去教堂，沒有其他賓客，只有艾倫一個人坐在紅木椅上，聽著宣誓響徹，如果阿爾敏沒死，他旁邊應該還會多一個人鼓掌。

他站在他們身後，拍得雙手發疼，胸口被狠狠填滿，又被狠狠掏空，他說，“恭喜。”

發自內心的。

而讓笑得一臉靦腆，好不幸福的模樣——

清晨第一班火車才剛鳴笛，艾倫就已經從早市扛著特價奶酪和麵包回到家，三笠正端著剛熱好的蔬菜湯上桌，她脫下圍裙往艾倫走去，結果被對方繞了過去，艾倫把東西放到桌上說，“妳就不能安分點？”

“我只是要幫你拿。”

“妳顧好妳自己和肚子裡那顆小皮球就行。”

“我現在走出去根本沒人知道我懷孕了。”三笠一臉無奈，她的肚子只有微微隆起，蓋在寬鬆的衣服下幾乎看不出來。

“醫生就知道，記得他交代妳什麼？”

“……我幫你切片奶酪麵包吧。”

“不用了，我喝湯就好。”

“你這樣哪裡有力氣去運酒？”

“我什麼都沒有，除了力氣，別把我當三歲小孩。”

艾倫栽進椅子裡，湯匙都沒拿就直接把碗端起來喝，這是昨晚喝剩的蔬菜湯，但蔬菜也所剩不多了，所幸整碗湯被三笠熱得很溫暖，喝下肚子時還是能加減抵免一些餓意。

“艾倫。”

“嗯？”

“昨天隔壁的大嬸說他們那還缺個人手——”

“不行。”

“只是去幫忙洗洗碗什麼的而已。”

“我就不行就是不行，讓走的時候我可是拍著胸跟他保證說我會好好照顧妳的。”

“我沒有那麼脆弱，”三笠欲言又止，才輕聲地說，“我不是我媽媽。”

當初三笠的母親在懷第二胎時難產，過世的日子正好是三笠的父親意外去世的兩個月後，艾倫的母親趕去時只見到在親戚群裡被踢來踢去的三笠，最後她把三笠帶了回家，獨自一人把兩個孩子帶大。

“這事很難說，醫生說那種病有很大機率遺傳的，我不能讓妳冒這風險。”

“可是我總不能什麼都不做，要是哪天你也入伍？”

“至少在我還沒看到妳和小皮球平安之前我不會去的。”

“我也從不希望你去，但外面的人——”

“愛說什麼隨他們說去。”艾倫一臉無所謂。

三笠覺得自己很矛盾，她不想艾倫涉及危險，如果艾倫是打從心底不願意去，或許她還能坦然一點，可是事實不是這樣，艾倫始終都懷著要為己國效力的夙願，卻為了她留下來，被迫承受外面那些閒言閒語。

艾倫握住三笠的手，鼓勵似地說，“今天我會繞去看看讓有沒有發電報回來。”

“……嗯。”

“開心點，”艾倫笑著摸了摸三笠的肚子，“不然小皮球會哭的。”

沒有讓的電報，空手而歸難免讓艾倫有些沮喪。

城裡的消息不是很開放，所以入伍去的人到底是什麼狀況沒人曉得，艾倫不想看見三笠整天提心吊膽的樣子，她現在懷孕，這樣的情緒對她一點幫助都沒有，可是他也不知道該怎麼辦，只能每天勤勞點跑一趟看有沒有難得的消息傳回來。

天色剛暗，三笠可能正在準備晚餐，艾倫還不想回去面對那張失望的臉，

他換了個方向，走著走著就走到了三笠和讓結婚的那間教堂，當初幫他們宣誓的牧師已經不在了，他坐在被冷風打溼的階梯上朝另外一個方向看去，是葬著母親和阿爾敏的墓園，小小的，沒有圍籬，墓碑排得很密集，特別適合他們這種階級的人。

母親死的那天還念著父親。

可是他們終其一生沒有再見，甚至連下葬都只能分開。

他總是說父親“失蹤”了，其實只是給他們自己留一個念想，一個泡泡裡的幻想。哪怕是誰都知道父親早就死了，因為他知道父親不會逃的，至少不會丟下他和母親獨自離去，他是“被失蹤”了，在穿上女裝的那晚被城裡不知道的哪些人帶走了。

他常常會想這個世界為什麼這麼殘酷。

他的靈魂被過去的經歷敲出一塊又一塊的缺口。

喜歡男人；

無可自拔地迷戀女裝裡的自己；

卻又痛不欲生地親手燒掉那件白衣。

他一次又一次被命運掌摑，命運嘲笑著他什麼都得不到，連自我認同都做不到——

忽然有人從前方走來，一雙沾滿泥濘的鞋子出現他的眼前，他擡起臉，喉嚨突然乾澀地可怕，“……”

是利威爾。

#07

他看起來很憔悴，艾倫想，沒了以前意氣風發的樣子，原本都會梳得整齊的頭髮如今亂成一團，平整的衣服也起了好幾個皺，髒兮兮的。艾倫看了一會兒後沒動，而利威爾則是停頓一下也跟著坐到他旁邊。

“怎麼回來了？”

“回來一晚。”

“喔。”

“我聽說你們把阿爾敏葬在這裡，所以過來看看。”

“喔。”

“我不知道他——那天我淩晨就出城了，繞了一大圈今天才回來。”

“喔。”

“……抱歉。”

“為什麼道歉？”

“太多事。”

“喔。”

“我本來想打聽下讓的消息當禮物，但沒打聽到。”

“沒事，三笠不會怪你的。”

其實艾倫並不如他表面那樣平靜，坦白說，他很激動，他幾乎要咬著牙根才能克制自己不要親吻利威爾，他想利威爾抱他，吻他，疼愛他，他想把自己這些日子以來的噩夢和傷口都攤在利威爾的眼前，他想懇求利威爾舔舐，撫平，治癒那些可怕。

但他不行，他怎麼行？

“你還好嗎？”利威爾問。

不好，他一點都不好，但他卻說，“還行。”

“那……我先走了。”

利威爾一站起來時，艾倫馬上就把臉擡了起來，他以為自己會看到利威爾的背影，卻不想是對方凝視他的表情。

不知道是利威爾拉起他，還是他自己撲了上去，總之最後他們的唇齒撞在了一起。還是熟悉的薄荷涼水味，他咬著利威爾的唇，缺氧般地奪取著對方的氣息。利威爾把他緊緊地錮在懷裡，手掌按在他的後腦勺，兩個人完全不顧教堂就在後方，就像久未重逢的戀人那樣。

“我想你。”利威爾說，“你知道我他媽想你想得要瘋了？”

淚水沾溼了艾倫的睫毛，他哽咽地說，“……抱我。”語氣帶著跪伏的懇求。

利威爾拽著艾倫往教堂邊的陰影處走去，兩個人跌跌撞撞地貼在一起，好不容易走到牆壁旁就開始扯起對方身上的衣服。艾倫邊哭邊喘著氣，利威爾一手就將他的襯衫給剝了開來，他咬住艾倫突出的鎖骨，然後很快的，他們重新得到了對方——

利威爾沒給艾倫前戲的時間，褲子一解陰莖就捅了進去，好久沒被人進入過的穴口因為突如其來的侵入流出了鮮血，但艾倫卻擡起大腿要利威爾進得再深一點，他仰著頸子，後腦緊貼著牆，兩隻手按在利威爾的肩頭上，冷汗從他的頰邊滑落，“深一點，利威爾……”

他的陰莖也因為疼痛而勃起。

利威爾的手包覆住他的性器上下擺弄，前後交雜的疼痛和快感讓艾倫爽得停不住淚水。

利威爾深得像是每一下都頂到了艾倫的胃，他壓抑住想吐的感覺，頭暈目眩地沈浸在性愛裡。

“啊、啊嗯……啊哈……”

“艾倫——”

“深一點、再深一點，利威爾……啊……”

利威爾一直低聲喊著他的名字，艾倫的衣服已經濕得能擰出水，他磨蹭著利威爾的身體，陰莖也充血著就要射精，後穴狠狠絞住男人抽插的性器要對方也跟著高潮，最後他小聲地尖叫出來，利威爾重重頂了幾下，熱液就沿著他的大腿流了下來。

艾倫幾乎站不穩，只能縮在利威爾的雙臂裡。

利威爾親著他的頭髮，手放在他的背後溫柔地撫摸。

突然黑暗裡一陣閃亮，艾倫瞇起眼睛又慢慢張開，聚焦在眼前的是利威爾藏在內襯裡的一枚吊墜。

“你怎麼會有這個？”

“什麼？”

“這個不是——”艾倫看著那枚綠葉吊墜問，“我買的？”

“你說這個？”利威爾把吊墜拉了出來，確實就是艾倫買的那枚。

“這個怎麼在你這裡？”

“之前我回城那天，阿爾敏拿給我的。”

“……拿給你？”

“嚴格來說不是拿給我，是託別人拿給我的，他留了信說是你買來要送我的。”

難怪後來他找不到這枚吊墜了，他還以為是誰偷拿走了。

“阿爾敏真傻。”艾倫說，簡直是個大笨蛋，為他和利威爾操碎了心。

“他不傻。”

“嗯，他不傻。”艾倫又他媽想哭了。

“艾倫。”

“嗯？”

利威爾突然盯著他看了很久，最後說，“算了。”

“什麼？”

“等我回來。”

“……嗯。”

“等戰爭結束，等我回來，我送你個東西。”

“不能現在送？”

利威爾笑出聲，“不能。”

“那戰爭結束要多久？”

“很快。”

“你得帶著讓一起回來。”艾倫沒忘記三笠和小皮球。

“好。”

後來那天晚上他們就抱著一直親吻，吻臉頰，吻耳邊，吻鼻尖。

最後當利威爾真的得歸隊時，艾倫給了他一個嘴對嘴的吻，一如當年他母親吻父親那樣，深刻又綿長。

#08

艾倫這一輩子都忘不了那天。

正好是那年第一場雪的隔天清晨，他整個人縮在公寓床上的被窩裡，一整晚被寒意冷醒好幾次，最後終於在外面傳來響徹雲霄的警鈴聲時徹底清醒，他爬下床到玄關打開大門一看，路上滿滿都是一臉驚恐的人，他瞇起眼睛往遠方看，只見有人已經提著家當往四處跑。

“艾倫？怎麼了？”三笠的聲音從在房間裡傳來。

艾倫沖進她的房間，看見她挺著肚子吃力地想下床，艾倫連忙過去攙扶她。

“外面發生什麼事了？”

“三笠，我們得離開了，現在就得走。”

“什麼？”

等到三笠的腳踩到地板時艾倫才明白現在的情況有多糟糕，他們哪裡走得了？

接著警鈴又再次大作，突然一陣尖叫聲像是利刃終於劃破平靜的假象，三笠用力抓著艾倫的手腕狠狠地打了個寒顫，艾倫知道她一直都很堅強，他問，“三笠，妳能走嗎？”

“我可以……”

“妳慢慢、慢慢地走到廚房那裡先坐好，我去收拾東西。”

“好——”

艾倫又沖回自己的房間，因為三笠懷孕的原因，他把值錢的東西都提前打成包放到了自己房間裡，他快速扯開床單，環顧四周把能帶的都帶上，錢，衣服還有乾糧，他俐落地打個結抱著包往外跑時卻看見三笠表情痛苦的蹲在廚房的桌腳旁。

“三笠！”他把床包丟上桌，蹲下來扶著三笠的肩膀，“妳怎麼了？”

“痛……”三笠按著腹部，整張臉白的像張紙，“……好痛。”

艾倫低下頭看三笠的腳，結果長裙的下襬已經被一片鮮血染紅，他嚇得腦筋一片空白，他把三笠半抱了起來，溫熱的血沿著三笠的小腿流到他的手臂上，他一直安撫著對方說，“三笠，你別怕，我、我去找人幫忙，妳先躺下來。”

他跑出去時，整條街上十分混亂，他想去找醫生，但又怕來不及，他試圖把眼熟的面孔拉住，“大嬸！大嬸！拜託幫幫我！小姐？拜託——”但卻沒有人願意為他而停下，警鈴還不斷地響，數百道聲音混在這座城裡，逼得人都快要發了瘋。

他一直奔跑，腳被冷雪凍得發疼，在人群裡往前奔跑，始終沒有停下。

他不想再失去任何一個人了，無論是利威爾、讓、三笠還是小皮球——

最後艾倫找到了幫三笠看過診的醫生，謝天謝地在一片混亂中他還沒有離開，他們回到家的時候，三笠整個人好像已經要昏過去了，他跑到三笠床邊跪在她旁邊說，“三笠！我帶醫生來了，妳忍著點！”

人力不夠，艾倫也只能充當其他角色忙進忙出，房子裡迴盪著三笠因為疼痛的吶喊，他燒著熱水，清洗毛巾，一顆心也跟著懸在半空中劇烈地撞來撞去。沒事的，艾倫，三笠最堅強了，她會平安把小皮球生下來的——

“哇——！”一聲令人振奮的哭聲終於出現。

艾倫走進三笠的房裡，看見醫生抱著一個渾身是血的嬰孩說，“恭喜了，是女孩。”

他顫抖著雙手把孩子抱了過來，陌生的溫度才剛在他的指尖落下，他就感動到要落下淚來，他滿頭是汗貼上嬰孩的臉，然後放到了三笠的面前說，“是妳一直朝思暮想的女孩，和妳長得好像。”

三笠虛弱地摸了摸孩子的臉，笑了出來，“眼睛和他爸爸一樣。”

入夜後整座城市逐漸安靜下來，能走的人都走得差不多了，留下的都是走不了的人。

艾倫坐在三笠的床腳邊，“聽，外面變安靜了。”

三笠正躺著在哄孩子，她也說，“是啊，一丁點聲音都沒有了。”

艾倫閉上眼睛。

整個世界上只剩下三笠哼著的那段旋律。

隔天艾倫又出門了，不為別的，照三笠目前的情況斷然跟不上前面那批逃難的人潮，所以他們只能暫時留下，雖然家裡還有一點糧食，但總不能什麼都不做的等，他得去找食物才行。但顯然他已經錯過了良機，城裡很多賣食物的攤販和商家都已經被掃得精光，他不放棄一家一家繼續找，最後只找到些乾奶酪和水果乾。

廣場上空無一人，教堂的玻璃也被砸得粉碎，一邊還燃著火焰。

不過一個晚上。

他走到墓園發現也是一片慘狀，很多墓碑都倒了下來，還有人把棺木挖出來打開洗劫，還好母親和阿爾敏沒有被打擾，他跪在他們兩人的墓碑前面用手撥了撥土，又發了一會兒呆才離開。

保佑我們，母親，保佑三笠和小皮球，阿爾敏，保佑讓和利威爾，別再帶走他們任何一個人——

可是在他回家時卻只見到家門大敞的家，淩亂不堪的一切，還有三笠那具冰冷的遺體。

艾倫把她至死都護在懷裡，還在微弱哭著的孩子抱了起來，她可能還不知道自己沒了母親，只是純粹在哭著肚子餓了，她的母親甚至來不及留下什麼給她，連名字都還沒來得及。最後艾倫低頭慢慢地痛哭出聲，壓抑得很，卻是撕裂心肺的疼。

#09

“這是誰教你唱的？”火堆邊一個女人這樣問他。

“我爸爸。”果然他這麼一回答，對方露出一絲詫異。

“喔，我沒想到是爸爸……”

“沒事，很多人都這樣說過。”

“很好聽。”女人發自內心的稱讚。

“謝謝。”

艾倫帶著孩子離開了那座城市，他一個男人抱著剛出生的孩子辛苦地跟上逃難的人潮，他們沿著西邊的方向一直去，途中都是被戰火蹂躪的景象，偶爾會碰上七零八落的軍隊，但沒有利威爾，也沒有讓。

每天閉上眼睛前他唱著那首哄孩子入眠，每天睜開眼睛後又是一幕幕殘破。

就像是一場醒不來的噩夢。

最後戰爭終於結束，只是他們再也回不了他們的家，那座城市已經被俄軍佔領，他們只能在政府的領導之下去到另外一個陌生的地方重新建立他們的生活。

那一段時間裡艾倫依舊被恐懼支配，他努力試圖重新開始，卻又會在深夜裡驚醒。

利威爾說：艾倫，等我回來。

如果利威爾回去了卻找不到他該怎麼辦呢？

有一天他又從一場噩夢裡醒過來，一雙小手撲在他的臉上，他仔細一看，孩子搖搖晃晃地站著對他笑。會醒來的，他當時就這麼想，他知道總有一天這場噩夢會醒來的。艾倫把孩子抱在懷裡哄，一步步往外開啟新的一天，開爐火燒開水，拉窗簾透光，檢查信箱有沒有信——然後兩封信掉到他的手上。

一封信裡放著一張哀弔的紙和一串兵籍牌，是讓的名字，後來他把那串兵籍牌掛到了孩子身上。

另外一封信裡只有一行潦草的字跡，寫著一串地址。

艾倫花了大半天的時間才到達信裡地址寫的地方，是一家戰後收容士兵的醫院。他抱著孩子去櫃台，在指示下跟著護理人員往樓上走去，樓裡的窗戶開得很開，到處都是陽光的氣味，很溫暖，很香甜，一丁點死亡和藥水的味道都沒有。

利威爾就坐在一張病床前的椅子上。

護理人員對艾倫說，“半個月前他終於開口說話，我們按著地址往回找，發現那裡已經被俄軍佔領，所以又費了一點時間才找到您現在新登記的住處。”

他和對方說了聲謝謝。

他走到利威爾面前時，男人擡起了臉。

利威爾幾乎比艾倫上次在教堂見到他時還要憔悴，看上去不成人形。他們說利威爾的部隊被俄軍俘虜了好一段時間，在他被送到這裡來的時候已經半死不活神智不清，即使接受治療醒過來還是什麼都想不起來，甚至一句話都不會說，最後在半個月前他們給他送晚餐的時候聽見他開口說話。

艾倫蹲下來，視線和利威爾平視。

良久，對方無神的眼睛裡有了一絲波動，“……真奇怪。”

“哪裡奇怪了？”艾倫問。

“你長得像我認識的一個人。”

一陣哽意卡在艾倫的喉間，他問，“是誰？”

只見利威爾緩緩地從口袋裡掏出一枚吊墜——是一朵銀花。而艾倫才註意到利威爾病服下那枚綠葉吊墜，他把吊墜放到艾倫的胸前，然後說，“一個叫艾倫的漂亮“女孩”。”

艾倫忍住淚意，看了一眼利威爾，又看了一眼懷中的女孩，笑著說，“自我介紹一下？”一如他們初識那樣。

利威爾和女孩都沒有說話。

艾倫說，“這是利威爾，愛蓮娜。這是愛蓮娜，利威爾。”

他想得沒錯，總有一天噩夢會醒的，現在他終於醒了。

#10

利威爾牽著愛蓮娜從遠方走回來，她把河邊一顆透亮的白石放到艾倫的手上，童言童語說，“這是愛蓮娜給艾倫的回禮。”

艾倫把白石收下說，“謝謝愛蓮娜。”

利威爾抱著她坐到艾倫身旁，手指溫柔地撫摸她的黑髮說，“綁的辮子都散了。”

“艾倫幫愛蓮娜重新綁一個！”愛蓮娜說。

“好。”

愛蓮娜轉了個方向背對艾倫，當艾倫幫她梳髮時又說，“艾倫唱歌好不好？”

然後艾倫開口：“

Deep in the meadow under the willow  
垂柳樹下，草原深處  
A bed of grass a soft green pillow  
青草為床，綠意做枕  
Lay down your head and close your eyes  
安枕這片天地，閉眼入夢  
And when they open the sun will rise  
再次睜眼擡眸，旭日重生  
Here it's safe here it's warm  
這便是庇護之所，便是溫暖之源  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
幾朵雛菊花絮，遠離痛苦傷害  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
甜美的夢境，明日成真吧  
Here is the place where I love you  
這便是歸屬家園，託付愛之地*。”

艾倫吟唱的時候，愛蓮娜開心地把玩著手上的那株麥穗，而利威爾則靠在他的身上親著他耳邊的髮。

他偶爾還是會做噩夢，還是會在半醒間為女裝裡的自己掙紮，但他再也沒有穿過女裝，最後他選擇捨棄了他靈魂裡的“某一個部分”，對這個世界，對不可見的現實作出了妥協。

但生活就是這樣，或許從來都不簡單，甚至艱辛困難，但你要相信，我們會等到它重新復甦，得到救贖的那天到來，而那天雨會停，雲會散，天會晴，花會再開——

FIN.


End file.
